All In My Mind
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: Zoro is always reminded of Kuina but why is it that his crazy captain overrides those memories of his first love? Yaoi, Mature, Boy x Boy


This is a One Piece One-Shot.

Pairing: ZoroxLuffy

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Mature

I do NOT own One Piece or any of its' characters.

* * *

A mighty yawn echoed on the Sunny Go. If there was a high view, we could see a green dot on the wooden deck of the ship. The offender of this yawn came from no other than the first mate of the Mugiwara Crew, Zoro. Now, anyone from even a bystander point could immediately feel the vibes of how lazy and bum-like this green haired male was. But for himself, he saw it no other way than him wanting to rest _all_ the time. Other times, he would train vigourasly. And let us emphasize _train_. His weightlifting was merely a hobby to the rest of the crew. They didn't truly see any meaning behind this _hobby_ nor did they want to try to seek any interpretation from it. He would only sneer at anyone who questioned why he lifted all those weights in different positions. It may have been easier to understand if he lifted them like every other person would. But no, he lifted them with his feet or teeth. He would even try different positions like stand on his head while lifting the large objects. But after awhile, no one even bothered to look his way while he trained. Not like he _trained _in front of them often, either. His _hobby_ was a way to escape from the world.

Reminisce or develop new thoughts. He would often _train_ in the Crow's Nest where all of the archaeologist's books were neatly stacked on shelves. He would only enter when he knew for a fact she wouldn't come anytime soon. Only he knew why he had to be alone to _train_ the way he did. He needed to get stronger. Not for himself, not all the way for his goofy captain, partially, but not completely. He did this mostly to keep his promise to the one who held his heart once. His first love perhaps? It was at such a young age and so long ago that even he had trouble remembering his and Kuina's relationship. What was she to him? A friend, best friend, one sided love, oh, he didn't even know, anymore. Kuina was _his_ life when she was alive. Now, there were only memories of that cocky little brat. After Kuina passed on, Zoro changed in ways that were hopefully for the better, he had hoped.

For some reason, when he reminded himself of Kuina, his thoughts would roam around slightly or momentarily then he would recollect memories of his foolish captain. He didn't really understand why this occurred, either. His crazy captain was surely a huge part of his life now but so were the rest of the crew. Even that bawdy cook had apart of him that no one else could take away. But why was it that Luffy had a bigger meaning than the rest of the crew? Was it because he was the captain or because Zoro had known him the longest. And every time the muscular swordsman questioned these enormous feelings that overwhelmed him, his mind drew a blank. A blank that would circle around in his head until he would heave himself up and shake it off. He would remind himself he had plenty of time to think about such feelings another time.

Now was one of those times, he hoisted himself off the deck brushing off his green haramaki. He liked this outfit. It was flexible for swift moves and very breezy. Obviously there is no explaining what this means by _breezy_. Just poke around inside that head and find the true content that lie within. He straddled his swords with his right hand with care. Then he touched Wado Ichimonji slightly, feeling the awareness of Kuina engulf him. The reaction soon became that of Luffy and he sighed in disbelief of how that silly rubberman could possibly be in his mind this much. He held on tightly to his swords and crossed the deck of the Sunny Go taking light steps so that it seemed no one was on the ship. His steps were so light and quiet that even he could only hear the ocean splash against the mystery wood shaking the ship momentarily. The seagulls drifted above the ship beaming down at the green haired male. He stopped at the rooms. The women's room was only a few feet away from the men's quarters. Finally, after pondering over which door to enter, because to Zoro it didn't seem obvious, he cracked the door to the men's room open. The darkness peered at him and he glared back knowing full well that the black could do no harm.

He crept through the room hearing each footstep make the floor creak under him. He saw many hammocks in front of him looking around then gawked at his own. Then he turned to look at his captain's hammock. He had always wondered why the rubberman insisted to sleep with the rest of the crew instead of sleeping in the captain's quarters. Zoro wondered why he was even creeping about on the Sunny Go. Usually, at these times, he would sleep or _train_ when no one else was on the ship but today he was ambling around on the ship whilst everyone was gone. They were exploring the new island that seemed to be quite harmless to the crew. Which was a sight to behold because the Mugiwara Crew were very infamous. It was extremely rare for them to not have to fight for their rights to remain on the islands they came across. But Zoro had no complaints. He'd rather stay on the Sunny Go, anyway. He hadn't even explored all of it, yet. Not like he could without getting lost; he wouldn't admit to anyone that he was lousy with directions.

The first mate heard a thump on the deck of the Sunny and immediately ran outside gripping his swords just in case of a brawl. When he made it outside, his eyes squinted due to the bright sun. He adjusted from the darkness to the light and peered at the person who made the thud. His breath released itself from his mouth. It was only his captain back from the newly found island. The muscular swordsman focused his eye upon his captain oggling at the beaming smile that was wore on the face of the one who always intruded his thoughts. The red vest that now had been broke open wide to show everyone the _manly_ scar that was attached to the rubbery skin and the blue half-pants that seemed to fit Luffy quite well. Now peering down at the sandals that Mugiwara never failed to lose even on the coldest of winters, he broke his contact back to the face of the idiotic captain seeing the raven hair blow in the wind as well as his old straw hat that seemed to be enjoying the breeze.

"Ah," The swordsman took his right hand off the swords, "It's just you. What are you doing back so soon?"

The kooky captain gazed at his first mate, "I just decided that this island is no fun."

Zoro's muscles tensed and he began to chuckle, "Of course you would say that you dumb ass."

"Why're you laughing at me, Zoro," Luffy pursed his lips, "You're a meanie!"

"I'm not laughing at you, you fool," The first mate watched Luffy's cute expression and he smiled softly before baring a frown, "Where are the others," Knowing Luffy's answer would be "I don't know".

"Well," Zoro glared back surprised, "I dunno," Then his expression softened.

"As if you'd know anything," The muscular swordsman seated himself against the wall perching his swords next to him peering up at the ever-so-close Luffy, "So, what do you want?"

Luffy remained chilling quiet just looking down at his brawny first mate. This position didn't give Zoro a satisfying look at his captain. The sun was too bright making the rubberman look like a shadow. His face was considerably shaded to look like the pure darkness. Both just stared for a long while not knowing what to say to one another. The captain eyed the green haired male with intensity but Zoro could not feel the sentiment. The older pirate broke the silence breathing in a deep breath. He hadn't realized that he was even holding his breath.

The rubberman dropped to his knees smiling dumbfoundedly**_._** Finally, Luffy opened his mouth to say something but an object caught the green hairs attention and he yanked himself up grabbing his swords along with him going over to the siding of the ship seeing a pink haired female climbing up the ropes of the ship. He established his whole front half over the side of the ship trying to get a better look at her. She didn't look up nor look down. Her face was glaring straight as she heaved herself up the rope.

First mate Zoro couldn't bare the anxiety, "Oi!"

At first, the girl looked around frantically afraid that she had been caught then went back to climbing thinking it was her imagination. Muscular swordsman was now frustrated and shook the rope. This time that caught her attention and she looked upward gasping letting go of the rope falling to her doom to the ground. Half of Zoro's body was about to fall down to go for her but luckily his captain had a fast reaction and stretched out latching onto the tiny girl landing on the ground with a pound. The first mate followed after peering down at the two. His heart throbbed for some odd reason and he grabbed at his chest smacking at it until it began to die down.

"She alright," He managed to ask sounding a bit harsh.

The crazy captain opened up his arms revealing the puny adolescent, "Seems like it. She's just unconscious."

For some reason, Zoro sighed and he felt relief but his heart still ached slightly, "Let's get her inside. Chopper isn't here, but I don't think that this will need his attention."

Zoro tried reaching down for the girl but Luffy defensively held her. The pounding in his heart increased and he stepped back giving space for Luffy to do what he wanted. His captain obliged jumping up with the girl close in his arms. Slender Luffy landed on the deck immediately going into Chopper's infirmary. Zoro followed but kept major distance. The swordsman pounded on his heart with fierceness. He tried storing his thoughts deep within but they began to appear left and right. What is this? Get rid of it. Don't you dare let Luffy see you so vulnerable. Those speculations overwhelmed his mind as he continued to step towards the infirmary. He stopped placing his hand on the nob withholding a breath that was ready to be let loose. The first mate was startled when Luffy immediately opened the door making Zoro spill to the floor.

"Ah, sorry, Zoro," The rubberman said moving past Zoro looking for something.

"W-What are you looking for," Zoro regained his composure lifting off the ground following Luffy closely like some sort of puppy.

"I'm looking for a transponder snail to contact the others so they can get back here. I'm mostly trying to contact Chopper just in-case the girl needs treatment," The captain jumped around from one side of the ship to the other studying every little nook and cranny.

"U-Um, Luffy," Zoro tried catching the captain's attention.

The rubberman came to a stop near Zoro reading his face, "Yeah?"

Zoro's heart pounded looking at Luffy just like it did when he used to stare at Kuina as she trained. Was this love? Was he in love with his captain? But his captain was a male and a damn strong one at that. Zoro couldn't bare to see his captain trying to struggle away from Zoro's embrace. Would Luffy even know what Zoro was doing? Ah, why was he thinking such obscenities in the first place all he knew was that-

"I love you," Zoro smiled before realizing what he had said was said out loud.

Luffy's body was frozen momentarily and he smiled glaring at Zoro's flustered face, "I love you too, Zoro!"

The first mate took that as a stab in the heart. Was he just friend zoned, "Ahaha, yeah."

"Now, will you help me look for the transponder snail," Luffy smiled widely.

"S-Sure," Zoro shook off any lingering thoughts making sure he got the job done for whatever his captain demanded.

* * *

It took Zoro several minutes of "What ifs" and "Why nots" before he decided that he was going to do it. He was going to to open the door to his wildest imaginations. That he was going to open the door to the bathroom that held Luffy's naked and soaking body. After his confession of love that slipped from his mouth to Luffy and the harsh rejection in which Luffy didn't really understand it was a confession, Zoro unhappily spent his days grumbling and moaning to himself. The crew often would catch him gazing at his captain with saddened and disbelieving puppy eyes. Some, including that erotic cook, asked him why he could possibly be staring at Luffy for. The first couple of questions caught him off guard making him blush or fumble with his words. After awhile of the repetitive questions, he would glare at them and make them leave his light of vision. It was quite annoying to have his crew members worry about him even if he was the one who looked like he was in agony all the time.

But now, he was going to do it. He was going to ask to join Luffy in the bath. More questions filled his mind like "Why" or "What are you doing?", but he brushed them aside knowing that if he thought about it anymore he would chicken out. He could still remember why he first thought of doing this. He wanted to at least fantasize about his captain in the most vivid of ways if he was not allowed to touch him. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to see the one that fills their thoughts soaking in a hot bath completely naked and wet. This sent shivers up the swordsman's spine. With that thought in mind, he slammed open the door rushing in only to shut it back before anyone noticed what he was doing. He gasped in a couple of breaths not wanting to open his eyes, but he did anyway. There was Luffy, his captain, sprawled out in the white tub in the corner of the room. His body naked and glowing and his hair with beads of water hanging and dripping just as Zoro had imagined.

His breath was caught in his throat. He didn't know how long he didn't breath before he began to pant at the sight. He was hard already. The thoughts overwhelmed his mind on what he could do to the boy. Tie him up, no that was too S&M. Drag him out and pump himself into him hard, no that was too unrealistic. But every time he imagined him doing anything to Luffy, it ended up all the same. Luffy kicking his ass and sending him out of the room with a beaten and bloodied body. A sigh escaped his lips and Luffy turned his rubbery head meeting Zoro's gaze.

"Neh, Zoro, what do you need? You've been standing there for awhile," The green haired male got harder, if he could, as Luffy smirked at him with the childish expression.

His groin was burning with pain that wanted to be released. How could he ask the rubberman now if he could join him in the water? The bulge in his pants was a sign for him to get the fuck out of there now before anything else happened. Even though his thoughts were screaming madly for him to leave, he stripped off his haramaki, "I'm joining you."

"Huh," Luffy asked but Zoro knew full well his captain knew what he was doing, "You're getting in with me? Well, I guess it's okay. I am feeling a bit weak. The sea water is getting to me."

Zoro placed his hands on the button of his black pants. He managed to get his shoes off but his hands were shaking violently. He knew if he couldn't calm himself down, his boner would scare Luffy away and he couldn't get a good vivid imagination running for later use. Over and over in his mind, he kept telling himself "Think of something horrid". And when he thought of something horrid, which was the old lady mermaid woman naked, he cringed and it was an instant boner kill. Now, the battle had begun. He had to remain bonerless while in the tub with Luffy. He pulled off the remainder of his clothes and headed over to the tub. Luffy turned his head directing his attention to Zoro's waist. Zoro had hoped Luffy wasn't looking at his area, and he all but thought of every solution except that one not to get himself aroused once more.

"Wow, Zoro, you got a big one," Luffy smiled while Zoro was lowering himself in the tub with the raven haired boy. Zoro nearly fell over at the words.

Zoro's mind was bewildered and in a state of chaos. His thoughts consisted of "Well, if it's so big, let me fuck you with it" or "It's not only big, but it tastes good too". It took all his energy just to remain silent and not blurt something obscene. When he settled himself in the tub, he took the initiative to review every inch of Luffy's body. By the time he would be done, he would know where every hair was on the rubberman. This would be the first time that Zoro would look at Luffy this way so he had to be discreet. The swordsman first peered at Luffy's defined neck. How it bent inward and then outward to meet his shoulders. The shoulders were latched onto the neck stretched out to give him broad shoulders. Then the shoulders met with the arms that were muscular and his hands that met with his arms that were long and bony-like. But he knew full and well those hands have beaten many foe. Then, his chest caught the swordsman's eyes. He licked his lips, unaware Luffy was gazing at him, peering at the pink nipples that presented themselves before him. And how the belly button beckoned him to lick it. He shook his head regaining his composure. His gaze was met with an abnormal foe. Luffy's cock was huge. It was soft but still very huge. He glared at his own soft cock, glad that he hadn't had to face a boner yet again, seeing that he was actually a bit bigger than Luffy. Before he could even look back up, Luffy was standing.

"Oi, You getting out already," Zoro asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah, i'm done," Luffy smiled and snickered, "Use the tub to your liking."

He took one step out losing balance falling backwards onto Zoro, "Oi," Zoro yelled holding Luffy tightly, "Be careful, idiot!"

"Ah, sorry Zoro," Luffy managed to say struggling to get out of Zoro's grip, "Must have been in the sea water too long."

He staggered to get back up and when he did he was out of the tub in a flash jumping around the room gathering his clothes and drying off. Before Zoro knew it, Luffy was gone. He let out a sigh of relief but soon realized that he was hard again. When had it happened, ugh, he didn't even know. But he was so glad that he got to enjoy Luffy's amazing sight.

* * *

Zoro tossed and turned in his hammock remembering how Luffy held the pink haired girl, Angela, in his arms. She had just been looking for a hiding place from her family. They were apparently playing hide and seek together. It was a relief that she was safe but Zoro wondered why Luffy had held her so defensively. He wanted to hold Luffy that way. The captain even felt a bit discouraged that they had to leave her. The first mate jolted forward sweating from head to toe. He looked over at his clumsy captain hearing the powerful snoring that came from him.

"Dammit, it's too hot," Zoro jumped out of bed heading towards the restroom seeing the light on in the Crow's Nest. Robin was on watch tonight but Zoro felt like taking over her position. Whether he was asleep or not, all he could dream about was Luffy. Some of his dreams were too erotic for him to even believe. Even if Luffy was a male, Zoro thought of many ways to use that _rubber_ power, Luffy acquired at a young age, for bed purposes. His head, heart, and member throbbed from such thoughts.

The first mate climbed the ladder opening the hatch peeking his head in seeing Robin sit at the table reading some kind of book. He squinted trying to pinpoint the title but to no avail he could not read a single letter. It was too dark for him. The archaeologist peered up at the green haired male and smiled softly, "Hello Swordsman-San."

"I came to take over your position," He sat down on one of the chairs beside her relaxing back letting his swords prop against the table.

Her eyebrows furrowed looking down at the book with the facial expression that said "It just got to the good part". He was almost about to tell her to stay but she reluctantly stood up, "Alright, goodnight Swordsman-San," She placed the book carefully back in to one of the shelves that were surrounding the room.

Finally, Zoro dropped the haramaki that was suffocating him. The light was dim and shadows formed on the masculine and scarred body. He was completely exposed to the chilling air which led him to shiver slightly. For some reason, his hands began to rub across his chest and down to his scar sliding one finger across the present Mihawk left him. His eyes closed and he quivered and dropped into the chair behind him. His hands roamed his body feeling close to his member but he quickly retracted each time he came close. After awhile of rubbing himself imagining that Luffy was touching him, his cock was throbbing for attention standing at full intentness. He had not masturbated in such a long while and his penis was ready to release just from him caressing his own body.

Before he clutched his hand around his cock, he got a good imagination running wild inside his head. Luffy was now butt naked in front of him looking up in Zoro's eyes licking his lips. The figure made its way in-between the first mate's legs taking the slimy tongue sliding it across and upward on Zoro's cock making him moan at the feeling. The tongue slid all the way up to the head popping a small tight, moist hole onto the head sucking onto it with all its might. By this time, Zoro's hand was moving vigorously in a repetitive motion. The imagination was now taking a turn. Luffy was on top of the first mate riding him with full force. His cock being sucked into the tight hole that deemed fit to be Luffy's entrance.

Zoro was panting, "Mm-Nng-fu," He began to thrust into his hand feeling himself about to burst, "L-Luffy," He claimed before come spurted out from his member some landing on his hand and some in the floor.

"What is it you needed, Zoro," He heard a familiar voice echo in the room which made his heart jump.

He was afraid to open his eyes as he still panted from the last explosion. Slowly they snapped open seeing his captain and friend in front of him gazing at him with smiling eyes, "I-I," Zoro placed his haramaki over the half-erected cock.

"You said my name while doing such a perverse thing Zoro, why," The one thing Zoro did not want Luffy to say was said before him. His captain heard him and knew what he was doing.

"I-It-," Zoro couldn't find the words to get him out of this mess and back into bed. He had to confess, "It's just that...I found out recently I have feelings for you. Not the captain and vice captain feelings nor the friend and friend feelings. I found out that I want to be your lover. Hold you in my arms. Touch you in many ways. It's difficult to tell you such a thing because this might ruin everything. Your friendship and my position on the crew are completely in danger now that I am spouting to you about this. Luffy, I love you and I would do anything for you as your first mate, friend, or your lover. Whatever you want me to be is fine but I don't know how long I will be able to suppress these urges to do things to you before I snap."

There, he had told what he had to but didn't dare look up at Luffy's face, "Shishishi," He heard his captain laugh hysterically making him snap his head up with surprise, "Zoro, you're weird. Telling me something like that in the middle of the night while nothing but your green thing hiding your manliness. And now I understand why you wanted to bath with me. Fine, i'm very open with this. Give it to me."

"Give what to you," Zoro was in a daze. He didn't know how to respond and didn't even know what Luffy was talking about.

"I want you to touch, hold, or whatever to me. It'll be fun. I'll say its an adventure to a new mysterious land, shishsishi," The captain straddled his hips with confidence.

The green haired male grinned evily, "Do not regret this later," He threw away the haramaki once more revealing his fully erect cock. He stood up making the member bounce playfully. Luffy just watched it and then was pushed down to the ground feeling the penis grind against his leg.

The first mate slid his tongue all over Luffy's neck nipping at the most tender of places accomplishing Luffy to moan each and every delicate place. His tongue led all its dominant streak all the way into Luffy's moaning mouth, "Mmf," The captain felt the tongue intrude controlling every action he made. There was no need to fight for management because Zoro was monopolizing Luffy every step of the way. They parted away leaving a sliver of saliva behind on Luffy's cheek. This was exciting the rubberman as he felt himself harden and begin to vibrate. Zoro kissed his way down the younger pirates body leaving kiss marks in all the good places. His hands slipped the red vest right off the boy's body leaving his upper body bare and vulnerable to attacks made by the older male.

For a brief, very brief, moment Zoro peeked at his captain's flustered expression letting his cock leap in joy at the sight. He latched his hot dripping mouth onto the pink nipple before him. Sucking on it hard, he felt a throbbing sensation against his stomach sensing that Luffy was excited to no belief. He unhooked himself from the hardened meat blowing on it making the younger pirate dither underneath him. Luffy had not said any meaningful words such as "Do it already" or "Put it in me, please" but only hearing "Yes" or "MM yeah". Those kinds of phrases turned Zoro on more knowing Luffy was patient enough to take this foreplay. The swordsman had waited awhile to have his captain this way and he was going to enjoy every part of him to the fullest extent.

Even now as Zoro just stared at Luffy's fragile body under him, Luffy had not uttered a word. Only pants echoed in the room. After awhile of silence, Zoro ripped the jeans off of the rubberman throwing them across the room. That's when the muscular man found the straw hat lying beneath the raven hair. He was going to place it gently on the table when Luffy grabbed his arm looking into his eyes with lust, "Leave it on. It makes it so much better."

Zoro's breathing hitched and he captured Luffy's hips with his hand while mounting the younger pirate's legs on his shoulders. His mouth closed in on the entrance of Luffy. The sound of puffing increased from Luffy's open mouth as Zoro's tongue plunged in and out of the tight hole. Each thrust of his tongue made the stiff tunnel accessible. After several impulsion's, the first mate slid his tongue in once more circling it around in the hole making Luffy moan fiercely at his actions. The sexy moans coming from Luffy were making his own cock bounce like a boomerang. His tongue slithered out. The first mate licked his lips fully satisfied with how the hole was twitching.

"Luffy," Zoro's tongue lapped at the balls which were now his target, "You're almost ready."

Zoro's mouth engulfed one of Luffy's raven haired balls sucking on it, "Nagh, Zoro!"

The ball popped out of his mouth and he licked his way up Luffy's shaft feeling the boy shiver at the touch. Before the captain could recover, the first mate was now sucking on the head diligently slowly making his way down taking most of Luffy's shaft before choking on the mighty penis. This was Zoro's first time doing anything like this and when he tasted Luffy's pre-cum, it tasted salty but not just salt with an aftertaste that was kind of like bitter. He brought his mouth back up releasing the giant. Knowing full well Luffy was close, he lifted onto his feet causing the rubberman to stretch his arms down to the floor to balance him up. Not only did he stretch his arms but now he had to stretch his legs because Zoro was forcing him. The captain tried peeking at what the muscular male was trying to accomplish but got an answer once he felt something like skin press against his entrance, "Please forgive me, captain, if I am rough."

The wait was painstakingly long and Luffy gave up pushing himself against the swordsman making him enter. With a gasp, his first mate felt how tight the rubberman really was. Luffy had the pleasure of being rubber and not feeling the pain. To him, it was just awkward in the beginning. He had always made things come out of that hole. Never once had something entered him and if anyone tried telling him that this would be happening now. That he would be putting his first mates cock in his asshole, he would have cocked his head and laughed at them. But, this was not a joke. Luffy was being taken by his first mate and he was enjoying it, "Zoro, you can move," Luffy said after he felt Zoro's skin touch his cheeks. The swordsman obliged squeezing the hell out of Luffy's hips before pumping himself in and out of the straw hat pirate.

"Ahh-Ah-AHhh," The captain was very close straining his head to notice that his cock was flopping up and down with his crew members thrusts, "Z-Zoro," Rubber Luffy seized his energetic penis with his right hand leaving his left arm to control whether he was balanced or not. He began to whip his right hand up and down on the shaft thinking that this was the right thing to do. Luffy matched his movements with Zoro's thrusts causing an electrifying reaction move throughout his rubber body and suddenly making him unable to move. His frozen body only lasted a split second. The member erupted semen all over his rubbery stomach and he began to gasp for air so pleasured that he was weak in his body.

First mate Zoro marked Luffy with his eye. Each thrust making his captain moan with satisfaction. When he viewed the rubberman's explosion, he lost control. The swordsman stopped thrusting and slipped out of the smaller pirate earning a gasp from the loss of interaction. He threw the messy Luffy over his shoulder and onto the table. Zoro climbed up onto the table with Luffy laying there, "Be a good captain," The first mate whispered into his captain's ear making the rubberman shiver to life. Finally, Zoro had gotten re-positioned and was now back at Luffy's entrance. He sucked on the smaller pirate's ear telling him sweet things in the process like "I'll never let you go" and "You're mine just like i'm yours". The older pirate indeed said such sweet things as his member slowly re-entered the captain's hole. Both hissed, one at the tightness and the other at the feeling.

Luffy pressed his swordsman's lips against his own sliding his tongue inside whining. the member slid in and out of Luffy's body with ease. The older pirate sped up grasping onto his captain's hips using them as force to thrust himself deeper. Their mouths were connected passionately sliding their tongues in and out of each other. They were moaning and fighting to remain like this.

Zoro broke the kiss burying his face in his captain's neck, "Ah shit, Luffy," He panted slapping his skin onto his captain's fiercely, "I'm about to-Ah dammit!"

"M-Me again...nagh-," Luffy rubbed his face against Zoro's moist hair, "Together..Let us-together!"

"Shit," Zoro lifted his face eyeing his captain intently, "I'm going to fucking come deep inside you," He spoke while stabbing in and out of the boy in a rapid pace.

"Do it, now," His captain commanded and both unleashed. Luffy's chest was even more untidy as before and Zoro slowed his thrusts down before stopping and pulling himself out. He just watched as come seeped out of the one who ordered it to happen.

"Damn, Captain," Zoro licked his lips inspecting the body that laid before him. His captain sprawled out on the table panting and smiling. The rubberman was peering up at the one who had done this to him with come splattered all over his chest and in between his thighs, "You look damned sexy."

"Zoro," A light pink formed on the smaller pirates face that was never witnessed before to anyone except Zoro, "I feel heavy."

"Haha, probably because that was the best work out that we've had in awhile," The smirk formed and died down when he saw the sun forming outside, "Shit, we gotta get at least half decent."

"Why," His captain pouted firmly. The swordsman ignored him and began to wipe himself off grabbing his haramaki off the floor and his black pants that somehow ended up on a bookshelf, "Ney, Zoro," The first mate peered over at his name being called witnessing his captain with his straw hat on and nothing else just sitting up on the table, "I'm ready."

"Tch, you dumb ass," Zoro grabbed Luffy's vest forcing it on the younger pirates body, "Get your damn jeans on, baka!"

"Zoro, I don't wanna," Luffy said while lifting up the shoulder of the vest onto his shoulder.

"Luffy, food," That was all Zoro had to reply before Luffy had shot out the crow's nest jerking his pants on yelling "Gimmie food" jumping high in the air before landing on the deck.

* * *

The breakfast had been delicious and very satisfying. Luffy had somehow managed to keep their secret from the crew for breakfast at least. Zoro did not know how long that would last. He peered over at the one who satisfied him last night and spoke softly, "So, why did you hold Angela so defensively?"

"Who," The captain speculated tracing words in the grass of the Sunny Go.

"Ah, never mind," Zoro sighed knowing that it was all in his mind.


End file.
